Changeable
by JesseLou
Summary: He didn't know he could change her. Jessica Potter was who she was. James knew he couldn't change her so he didn't try. She was his little sister and he didn't believe who she said she was. He wanted to save her from becoming him... but was he too late?


"Father, please

"Father, please. You can't make me wear this. I'm only going to Hogwarts," Young Jessica Potter said as her father placed a rather nice green dress on her bed, "I am not wearing a dress,"

"You will wear what I tell you, Jessica," Harold Potter told his daughter, who merely sighed and turned away, facing the black and purple walls, "I don't know what's gotten into you, love,"

"What's gotten into me, father," Jessica said, spitting out the last word as she turned around to face Harold, "Is that I'm growing up. I'm nearly 16 and you expect me to wear a skirt!"

"A dress," Harold said, trying to reason with his stubborn daughter, "Please get changed, Jessica. James and Myself will be waiting for you by the fireplace,"

"I'll get changed but not into that tack!" Jessica shouted at her father's back as he left the room. Jessica sat on her bed and looked at the dress. She admitted it was pretty; it had spaghetti straps and stuck to her figure (she imagined that anyway), the skirt of the dress flowed out from her hips in layers, which reached her knees, with a black sash tied around the waist into a side bow.

Jessica sighed slightly before picking up the dress and walked into her bathroom before putting on the dress. She looked at herself in the large mirror and saw how pretty she looked. The bow matched her ink black hair, which was cut to her shoulders in layers and a side-fringe covered her left eye, and the dress brought out her fierce green eyes which stood out even more from the black eyeliner around them.

Eyeing a pair of black heels by her bed, Jessica slipped them on and picked up her messenger bag, swinging it over her shoulder before slowly closing her door, looking into her room as she did so, before heading down to the lounge, where the fireplace was.

"Wow, Jess," James Potter smirked as he eyed his younger sister up and down, taking in how the dress represented her, "I guess I'll have to hex every guy at Hogwarts form now on, even if it is Padfoot or Moony,"

"What are you on about Jamie?" Jessica asked, standing next to her brother, seeing the glasses that gave his hazel eyes a shine, "Do you ever use a hairbrush or comb?"

"Of course not," James laughed, ruffling his extremely messy black hair, "How dare you think such a thing," Jessica rolled her eyes at her brother's over exaggeration. Harold chuckled at his two children and pushed James lightly into the fireplace with his trunk, "Steady, Dad,"

"I'll give you steady," Harold said with an arched eyebrow, almost threatening James if he said anything else to him as he floo'd to Platform 9 ¾, "Your turn, sweetness,"

"Just because Mother's at work doesn't mean you can go all sweet on me," Jessica said as she stood in the fireplace with her trunk and floo'd to Platform 9 ¾, hearing her father's chuckle as she vanished.

-- Platform 9 ¾ --

"Oi, Prongsie!" A cheerful Sirius Black greeted James as he fell out of the fireplace rather ungracefully, "I think you'd better work on your landings," Sirius teased, helping James up,

"Shut it, you," James said darkly before laughing and hugged Sirius, "Padfoot! It's been weeks since I last saw you,"

"And I want it to be days, what with the parents and everything," Sirius said, with his dislike for his family, "So how was you're- whoa," he grinned, seeing Jessica step out of the fireplace, not really looking at anyone properly, "Who's that babe?"

"That 'babe' happens to be my sister," James said in a warning tone to Sirius as Jessica walked over with an unhappy smile on her face, "What's up, Jess?"

"Oh nothing," Jessica snapped before picking up her trunk and boarded the train. Sirius looked at James and let out a laugh

"Still stubborn, I see," Sirius said, shaking his head as he and James headed towards the train, "Moody's inside already in a compartment. Reading, as always,"

"Wouldn't trust him not to read," James smirked with a slight laugh as he walked down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express, looking for the compartment Remus Lupin was in, "Because if he doesn't, something's either wrong or something's wrong,"

"Don't be stupid," Sirius laughed, opening a compartment door and slumped into a chair next to Remus, "Old Remus would never not read,"

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked, looking up from his book, before smiling at James, "Prongs. Have a nice summer?"

"It was alright, Jess was being her usual self," James said, as he sat opposite Sirius, shrugging slightly, before jumping as Jessica spoke,

"And what _is_ my usual self, James?" she asked, an eyebrow arched and a warning glare on her face as she stood on the compartment doorway, "Tell me, brother, what exactly is my usual self?"

"Well, your stubborn, smart, friendly, stubborn," James said, gulping slightly, "Yeah, that's it,"

"You've missed out Gorgeous, beautiful, stunning, amazing and bloody brilliant," Sirius said with a laugh before stopping at the glare James gave him, "Sorry, I had to say that,"

"Thanks for that, Sirius," Jessica said with a slight smile, sitting opposite Remus, "But if you think I'm gonna snog you because of that, think again,"

"Wasn't even dreaming of it," Sirius said, before smirking at Remus, "But Remus might," Remus glared at Sirius before hitting him with his book

"None of these thoughts for my sister," James said, his protective side coming out, "Don't you roll your eyes at me, missy,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jessica rolled her eyes as she took out a book from her bag, "I'm going to ignore that comment because you don't know what I do in my own time at Hogwarts,"

"Now you've made me want to know what you do," James said as Sirius and Remus exchanged glances with each other, "If you've been with a guy, who is it and I'll slit their neck open,"

Jessica rolled her eyes at James and continued reading her book, not aware that hours have passed since she began reading. When she finally looked up from her book, she was aware that it was very dark out and that the boys had gone to get changed into their robes.

"Aren't you gonna change?" James asked as he came back, receiving a glare from Jessica, as she picked up her bag

"I wasn't thinking of it," Jessica said sarcastically as she left to get changed into her Hogwarts Robes.

"Dude, what was that about?" Sirius asked as he watched Jessica walk away, as did Remus, "She totally used Sarcasm on you," James just stared at Sirius when he said that.

"I don't care," James said after a few seconds of silence, causing Sirius and Remus to share a glance again, "What? I don't!"

"Sure you don't," Remus said, "We're just saying that your sister needs to understand why you're so protective of her. You've got to stop her using sass against you,"

"Yeah, she's totally bossing you around," Sirius said, agreeing with Remus, "Show her who's older,"

"I can't do that, guys," James sighed, "She's my little sister, I don't wanna hurt her," he looked out the window and saw the train stop at Hogsmeade station, "Let's go,"

--

A/n: How was that? Please please please review and tell me what you think of the story, and what you think should happen. PLEASE. Thank you


End file.
